bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Midare Kiri
Appearance Personality History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities .]] Substantial Spiritual Power: Midare, as noted by many, has an exponential amount of spiritual-energy within his being. As shown, throughout many instances, just traveling to the human world makes nearby inhabitants simply die out (due to the overwhelming amount of energy radiating from his body). It is because of this that Aizen, not wanting to attract too much of the Seireitei's attention, prohibited him from traveling away from Hueco Mundo. With the help of Szayel-Aporo Granz, he was able to create a Reiryoku supressant; a pill. This special pill seals away about half of his Reiryoku for an entire day. With this being said, his spiritual power is still at, if not, above captain-level heights. Weaker hollows simply desintegrate into nothingness upon nearing his presence. During a minor arrancar-revolt against Aizen in Las Noches, Midare was able to kill off several Numeros with just a glance; he once again displayed his ability to simply overwhelm lower life forms with just his spiritual energy. Various Shinigami, during Midare's minor attack on the Soul Society, have described his spiritual power as extremely heavy; to the point where breathing, or even keeping form was difficult. The Seireitei was forced to initiate a high-class lockdown over its districts, for the sake of keeping its inhabiting souls safe and "in shape". Midare's spiritual energy is multi-colored, for fluctuates between light blue and light green. *'Resistance to Aging': Many have referred to this ability as "High Speed Regeneration" (an ability that Midare already does posses), however, referring to it as so is quite inaccurate. His enormous amount of Reiatsu simply gives him resistance to aging; he can't die of age or natural causes, only from inflicted wounds. Master Swordsman: Midare showcases a graceful, fluid and steady form of swordplay. He is well-balanced, steady and firm. Sword-based combat is Midare's favorite form of battle. There came a point in time when Aizen, in search for powerful hollows, came across Midare in the deserted planes of Hueco Mundo. Midare, after having been converted into an Arrancar, was able to put his own against Aizen. Despite having sustained multiple injuries, he managed to defeat him. It is because of how strong Aizen was that out of honor, Midare decided to join his ranks. Midare enjoys battles that are bloody; alone, he was able to take down nearly fifty Vasto Lorde and Adjuchas classed-hollows combined, only to brutally devour them in the end. According to Midare himself, sword-fighting has always been a natural talent of his; he simply trains to sharpen his "gift". Midare's strikes are thin, yet extremely precise and power-packed. Many rumors, regarding Midare's skill, have claimed that he is able to effortlessly cut through the hardest of metals with ease; such as steel. Such a statement is true; as an Arrancar, his strength is super-natural and his sword is extremely sharp. In conjunction with his super-human strength, he can easily cut through bone and flesh. Doing so brings "ecasty" to the battle. In battle, Midare has showcased the ability to rapidly strike at his opponents with perfect form and ease; showing no signs of tire. When he fought a group of low-ranked Shinigami, he easily dispached of them with simple whisps of his sword. In attempt to add more blood into the battle, he piled their corpses onto his blade and later threw them out into the open as a distraction to other attacking forces. People have described Midare's injuries as "pleasurable", rather than painful. A true testament of his grand-mastery in swordsmanship; he knows how and when to strike. Like Tier Harribel, Midare can channel Spiritual Energy through his sword, potentially adding onto its cutting power and offensive capabilities. He calls this technique Tijeras (Spanish for "Scissors). *'Tijeras' (Spanish for Scissors"): With this special technique of his, he can increase the sharpness of his blade, its length and its thickness, thus, making it a more versatile weapon. He can also create a phantom-trail of blades, which follow the blade's every movement. "Tijeras", according to Midare, is a pre-ressureccion ability; it's a nifty and unique ability that aides him in battle while in human form. *'Tijerando' (Spanish for "Scissoring"): By channeling Spiritual Power through his blade and later unleashing it in the form of a sword, Midare can create a completely new blade that is composed only of Reiryoku. This doubles his potential. Not only can he double his attacks, he can double his defenses as well. As a dual swordsman, Midare showcases great skill. In battle, he uses one sword as a defender, where as the other is used for combat. His defense is outstanding, hence, why many nickname him "Escudo", or "Shield". With two swords in hand, his attacks become noticeably more confusing to counter, mainly due to his speed. Midare is feared throughout Las Noches, and is looked up to as one of the Espada's best swordsman. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite the fact that Midare's skill really lies in the area of swordplay, he too is very skillfull in the area of hand-to-hand combat. Midare is focused, fast and swift when in battle; he never takes his eyes off his opponent. Although self-proclaimed, he states that he was by far one of the strongest hand-to-hand combatants the Espada ever had. He is capable of easily despatching of Captain-leveled Hakuda. Like Aizen, he has showcased the ability to catch swords and even stop them with a single finger. As an adept fighter, Midare combines swordsmanship with close-ranged combat for a quicker and bloodier finish. Similarly to Ulquiorra, Midare prefers a more airial form of combat. In the past, Midare was able to hold his own against the combined efforts Yoruichi and Soifon, eventually bringing them down after having found the battle as "boring". With just his close-ranged efforts, Midare has enough strength and willpower to easily smash through an Espada-leveled Hierro and even breach through Captain-leveled defences. Enhanced Pesquisa: By sending out a small shock-wave of energy throughout a selected plane, Midare can gauge out the fluctuating levels of spiritual energy within that said area. Midare has the unique ability to view a circulatory system of Reiryoku within a person's being, allowing him to effortlessly pin-point any weak or blind spots on a person's being; all it takes is a glance. . ]] Cero: By concentrating Reiryoku above his shoulder, Midare can fire his spiritual energy in the form of a large and destructive beam. Despite being a standard Cero, Midare's Cero is rather wide and has a rather long firing range (12 km). His Cero has enough power to effortlessly demolish buildings and break through stone walls. When he once entered the Seireitei during a minor Hollow invasion, Midare, with his Cero alone, almost destroyed the Senkaimon. If it werent for the combined efforts of Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara, the portal would've easily been destroyed. Because of his tremendous spiritual power, his standard Cero has often been compared to the likes of a Gran Rey Cero. Aizen has often asked him to use his Cero away from the confines of Las Noches, or at least not within it, to prevent any further destruction. Like Coyote Starkk, Midare doesn't need to strike a pose in order to charge his Cero. This special ability surprises the enemy; it makes it a lot harder to counter, or dodge, such an upcoming attack. Midare can alter the size of his cero at will; the biggest Cero he's ever generated took the size of a standard, three-story building. The reiatsu packed behind such an energy blast is strong enough to completely disintegrate anyone unfortunate enough to be within its blast radius. Midare's Cero, at its full potential, is said to be able to decimate Las Noches to complete nothingness at only half-power. *'Gran Rey Cero': Midare has the ability to generate a Gran Rey Cero without the use of blood. He, like every other member of the Espada, is subject to Aizen's rule against the use of such a formidable technique near the confines of Las Noches. Midare's Gran Rey Cero has the ability to effortlessly counter a "Cero Oscuras", as shown in a minor battle-scene between him and Ulquiorra Cifer. *'Cero Gemelos' (Spanish for "Twin Cero"): This technique showcases Midare's ability to create two Cero of equal power without needing to take a specific stance. He can generate any of these two Cero from whichever part of his body he desires. . ]] Bala: Midare's Balas are rapid, piercing and almost unseen. A single shot can blast a captain-leveled Shinigami's tortso off within less-than-a-second's timing. *'Automatica' (Spanish for Automatic): Midare can fire Bala rapidly, as if they were bullets comming in from a machine gun. He can also fire them from any part of his body and charge up to twenty of these hollow-bullets at once. A single Bala, coming from Midare, is strong and potent enough to break though mid-to-high level variants of Kidō. Herculean Hierro: The hardened skin of an Arrancar; a result of their compressed spiritual power. Nnoitra rivals Midare in terms of Hierro; for the ladder self-proclaimed his as the sturdiest in Las Noche's. Due to his already substantial spiritual power, Midare's Hierro isn't limited to his skin. It acts like a protective sphere around his body. Midare himself stated that only captain-class Shinigami and Vasto Lorde with enough power can reach his body. According to Midare, his Heirro is sectored into two protective layers; one around his skin and another around his body. Each of these layers are extremley hard. Despite the impressive power and durability behind this Hierro of his, Midare states that a captain's Zanpakutō can easily pass through the first, outer-most layer; for such a layer is used as defense against energy-based attacks. Sonído Mastery: Midare's speed is impressive. During his minor attack on the Seireitei, he showcased the ability to keep up - and even surpass - the impressive speeds of Yoruichi Shihoin's Shunpo. With a simple "Sonído Step", he travel several Kilometers of land; something that would take an average human, or Arrancar, days to reach. Much like Stark, Midare's Sonído is akin to teleportation. Upon use, Midare's image doesn't fade away; it simply projects onto the next location. *'Doble Sonido' (Double Sound Ceremony): Midare can double the speed of his Sonido. Doing so generates the optical illusion of "phantoms", or a trail translucent figures of his appearance behind his own body. Garganta: Midare is able to travel throughout many planes and dimensions through the use of Garganta. Aizen himself has noted Midare's ability and use of Garganta; he can even travel into the Dangai and the Soul Society through the use of one. *'Descorrer': An Espada-level technique. One which allows Midare to open up a Garganta between Hueco Mundo and the Human World. High-Speed Regeneration: Midare retained the ability to regenerate at rather rapid rates, unlike the other Arrancar who gave up this ability for even more strength and power. Unlike Ulquiorra Cifer, Midare can regenerate internal organs, including his brain. Despite the fact that Midare has access to such a rare ability, he barely has to use it. His already sturdy Hierro gives him almost perfect invulnerability to attacks. If a wound is too big or too intense to heal, his regeneration will take much longer to progress. Genius Intellect: Master Tactician: Zanpakutō